


Manners

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their manners were not exactly Emily Post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners

Carol looked around at the group of people surrounding her and shook her head. She would call each one family, and friend, but sometimes she looked at them and her old self cringed. They had found some slightly stale provisions in an old gas station, and were sitting around a small fire in the parking lot as they ate.   Their manners were not exactly Emily Post.

Daryl was shaking his bag of potato chips into his hand, getting every last crumb and licking them from his palm. Tara and Eugene had eaten their first few candy bars but were now opening each wrapper and licking the chocolate that had melted on the inside. Carl had stuffed two entire Twinkies into his mouth and was having trouble chewing. She was pretty sure she had seen Glenn licking Cheetos dust from Maggie’s fingertips. Carol knew that she was just as guilty, savoring the tart candies she had found because she knew that they might be the last she ever had.

“What’s so amusing?” Michonne had been watching Carol as she had been watching the others, taking in the sly smile and suppressed laughter.

“Just thinking about how horrible Judith’s table manners are going to be with all of us as her example. Inappropriate licking will just be the tip of the iceberg.” Carol smirked, “Though without a table, I suppose table manners are a thing of the past.”

Michonne nodded, chewing her nougat carefully before responding, “Well, as soon as we have a table again we’ll have to change that.”


End file.
